


pomegranate seeds

by sunflower_leigh



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Love Poems, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_leigh/pseuds/sunflower_leigh
Summary: 11:06pm lust





	pomegranate seeds

touch me. touch me here. and be close.  
press your mouth on mine and make it sweet. please.   
fill me with your lust until it hurts. let me body become so poisoned with your touch that my skin wants to dissolve. then knit me back together with your kisses and your bruises.  
stitch by stitch, praise by praise, be violent and soft.

sapphic like sapphires.  
sapphires like blue.  
blue like the veins in your wrist.  
wrists that i want to kiss.  
kisses from a mouth so warm.  
warmth that bleeds from your skin.  
skin that produces friction against mine.  
friction that turns to fire.  
fire that burns away coherency.  
coherency replaced by emotion.  
emotion in the form of lust-love.  
love and lust expressed through words.  
words that shout.  
words that flutter.  
words that plead.  
pleas for more and stay.  
stay with me even when the lust fades back to a simmer so we can pass our love back and forth on our tongues.


End file.
